Ivy
Ivy, a character from the Nightbound book, is a zombie. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Ivy is a goth and has long purple and pink ombre hair with bangs. She has red glowing eyes and gray skin. She wears a black Victorian goth style dress and wears dark red lipstick. Personality Even though Ivy is a goth, she has a much more cheerful and happy personality. She likes to think of herself as "mostly dead" and says her state is everything she ever wanted. Ivy finds her glowing eyes cool and likes her diverse social circle. She is also intelligent, as Garrus refers to her as their lady of sterling intellect and Nik refers to her as their peerless creatureologist. Background When Ivy was human, she was into occult stuff and got her hands on a copy of the Necronomicon way too young. With that, she accidentally summoned an elder spirit named Arkos the Hungry. He showed up in one of her dreams, telling her that he was going to eat the stars etc. She convinced him that one soul would taste better than a whole cosmos. She locked a tiny part of her soul away in an amulet, and tied the rest of her soul to a banishing spell and allowed him to eat it. Once he was gone, she patched herself up as best as she could. This is why she is "mostly dead". Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 2: The World of Night * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 16: What Comes After Bloodbound Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night (Determinant) Relationships Nik Ryder Although Nik is a friend, he is still a client first, who uses her services to identify creatures that he is unfamiliar with. She requires a 'ghost' as payment. Gallery Other Looks Ivy_Nightbound_full.png|Ivy’s full view as seen in BB: Dark Solstice, Ch. 2 Ivy_Human_BBDS_Ch2.png|Human Form (as seen in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 2) Trivia * She receives her payment in the form of ghosts so she can eat them. She needs them to maintain her mostly dead status. She describes their taste as "airy, cold and tormented." * She shares the same forename as Ivy Fisher from the America's Most Eligible series. * In Chapter 6, if you stay at the bar with the trio, Ivy likes the Seasalt Slurry drink. It tastes like "swimming in the ocean" which she used to enjoy when she was mortal and could breathe. Now that she can't breathe, she'd sink like a stone. She doesn't drink the Cocoa Cauldron. * In Chapter 8, she says her left hand is her casting hand. * She, along with Garrus and Krom, make an appearance in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 2. It is mentioned her internet username is MatterOfCorpse. You also get to see how she appears for humans. ** Her human appearance resembles Izzy from It Lives. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Nightbound' Characters